


Morning Routine

by madmadamek



Category: Avengers, Doctor Who, Marvel, Roski - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: AU, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmadamek/pseuds/madmadamek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki purposely cooks bad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routine

Rose poured herself a cup of coffee and settled herself down at the table, reading through her magazine in an attempt to wake up but it did little good, the words were running together.

“I am hungry.”

She glanced over at the disheveled God, bare chested, his hair awry, the grey sweat shorts riding low on his hips. If she were more awake she would have been tempted to snog him—a recent development in their relationship she’d rather not think about, there was too much guilt concerning him and a certain Time Lord.

“You’ve got two ‘ands,” she replied tiredly. “I always do the cookin’, wouldn’t kill ya to do it every now and then.”

“Is this about your Midgardian cycle again?” He asked warily. He liked to make himself scarce when she fell into her moods.

She sighed. “No, Loki....’m jus’ tired s’all.” 

There was no need to explain why she was exhausted, he knew perfectly well and from the expression on his face it was clear he didn’t approve but, unwilling to have a fight this early in the morning, he didn’t press it. Instead he wandered off to the kitchen to cook.

Rose absently listened to him cook, taking sips of her coffee. Just as she was reading a few so-called “tips” on how to keep a good relationship going—“don’t have any tips on how to deal with a relationship with an alien or a God,” she mumbled—a plate was placed in front of her. 

She looked at it and raised an eyebrow. “What is this?”

“Eggs,” he answered flatly.

“It’s black...”

“You told me to cook...this is the result.”

She sighed, “Yer hopeless, you are. Next time just use the ruddy toaster and have a bagel or somethin’. You need to learn to cook, ‘m not gonna baby you all the bloody time. Tell ya what, I’ll take you to mum’s, she’d be more than happy to teach ya.”

A look of horror crossed his face, “No, Rose...anything but that. Please, do not ship me off to your mother’s.”

She smiled, “Then stop burnin’ the eggs on purpose.”

He pursed his lips, “...you win this round.”


End file.
